


Are You Here Together?

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You go to your first ever Stark Party





	Are You Here Together?

You’d never been to Avengers Tower before. But after some peer pressure from not only Sam but Wanda too and here you were. A Stark Party was one of those things that people always dreamed of getting to do but few were ever given the chance.   
You show your pass at the front door and are allowed in, much to the irritation of several ‘Avenger groupies’ hanging around outside. You tug on the hem of your tight black dress to try and pull it down. You’re feeling very exposed, but it’s customary to dress to impress for a Stark Party.   
“You came!” Sam cries when he sees you, he completely abandons the friends that he’s been talking to and comes over to you. Wrapping you in a tight hug you laugh softly.   
“I couldn’t say no to you and Wanda.”  
“Oh so when it’s just me you can say no.” He pouts and you laugh again.   
“I mean, she’s just got the puppy eyes down.” Sam huffs before grinning down at you.   
“Come on. Some of the team is over here.” He says taking your hand. He introduces you to Natasha Romanoff, her husband Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. You greet Wanda with a happy smile and a tight hug.   
“I am glad you came.” Wanda says softly.   
“Me too.” You admit, “Maybe next time I can bring Kari.” You say loudly enough for Sam to overhear. He grins brightly, like you knew he would when he heard you mention his crush, then throws an arm over your shoulders.   
“Want do you want to drink darlin?”   
“Something sweet please. Surprise me.”  
“On it.” He says pressing a swift kiss to your temple and you laugh, shoving him away with a grin. When you turn to talk to Wanda again you’re confused to see that she’s gone.   
“Wan?”  
“She said something about the bathroom.” Steve Rogers says quietly, spinning the short glass of what looks like whisky in his hands.   
“Oh. Thank you.” You rock awkwardly onto the balls of your feet and he nods. After a few uncomfortable seconds he speaks again.   
“How long have you known Sam?”  
“About six months now. He wandered into my little bakery and when he kept coming back we got to talking.” You explain with a smile.   
“Ah, are you two, uh, are you, together?” He finishes lamely looking down at his drink.   
“Oh, no.” You laugh gently, “Sam’s totally into my best friend and roommate Kari. We’re just friends.”  
“Oh.” He looks up at you from under those long eyelashes of his and you see a small smile on his lips. “Good.”  
“Good?” He nods as realization starts to dawn. Could he really find you attractive?  
“Wanna get out of here?” He asks softly and you grin at him.   
“What did you have in mind?”  
“There’s this balcony I like to go hang out on sometimes. You can see the whole city laid out before you. It’s actually kind of pretty.”  
“You’ll have to stand close, I didn’t bring a jacket.” You flirt and he grins back. Rounding the table he offers you his hand and you take it. Steve leads you to the elevator and punches the button with a finger. He doesn’t say anything until after you get off the elevator and he leads you through a maze of hallways.   
“I’ll stay as close as you like.” He murmurs wrapping an arm around your shoulders as the two of you curl up together on the small couch. The view truly is spectacular, but talking quietly with the super Solider next to you is honestly much, much better.


End file.
